When I grow up
by BellaSwanCullenHale
Summary: Rosalies Leben zieht in einer Physikstunde an ihr vorbei. All ihre Wünsche, Fehler, kindischen Träume und Hoffnungen... Songfic mit dem Lied 'When I grow up'


Ich starre die Tafel an, diesen waldgrünen, nicht sehr dekorativen Gegenstand auf den die Lehrer jeden Tag etwas schreiben, was wir lernen sollen. Was wir uns einprägen sollen. Aber all das mache ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich kriege nicht zum ersten Mal beigebracht wie in Physik die Schwingungen funktionieren. Ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal in der Schule. Ich mache nicht zum ersten Mal meinen Abschluss an einer Highschool. Und dann noch in diesem langweiligen Kaff war ich auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Mein Leben ist eine Endlosschleife, wie, wenn sich eine CD immer wiederholt und du jedes Mal das Gleiche Lied hörst. Das ist mein Leben und ich verachte es! Na gut, vielleicht übertreibe ich jetzt auch, ein bisschen melodramatisch, würde Emmett sagen. Aber so bin ich. Und das schon viel länger als ein Mensch so sein könnte. Ich verachte Menschen, aber ich beneide sie auch. Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, so zu sein wie wir. Etwas besonderes. In meinem Fall auch ncoh das schönste Wesen unter den besonderen. Viel schöner als alle anderen die ich bisher gesehen habe, muss ich mir eingestehen.

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They screamin' your name _

Immer wieder werde ich, wenn wir neu an die Schule kommen, mit wir meine ich meine Familie und mich, von pubertierenden, pickligen, sich selbst überschätzenden und dummen Jünglingen angesprochen, die ein Date mit mir wollen. Doch ich bin verheiratet, wenn die wüssten, aber das wissen sie nicht. Und so machen sie mich Tag für Tag an, schmachten aus der Ferne nach mir und haben sexbesessene Träume von mir, wie Edward mir immer wieder lachend berichten kann. Edward muss ja auch immer alles wissen, keine Geheimnisse in dieser gottverdammten Existenz und noch nicht mal in meinem Kopf. Ich finde es schon lange nicht mehr zum lachen. Mich nervte es eine Zeit lang total, doch daran gewöhnt man sich sehr schnell. Denn diese Jungs sind mir egal, mir liegt nur was an Emmett und meiner Familie, denn sie sind das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, besser gesagt in meiner Existenz – neben gutem Aussehen. Und das ich meine Familie und mein Aussehen auf eine Stufe Stelle ist schon ein Anzeichen dafür, wie wichtig sie mir sind!_  
__  
Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for the boys to notice me_

Als ich noch ein Mensch war, oberflächlich, dumm und naiv, wollte ich immer im Mittelpunkt stehen. Immer die Schönste sein. Immer die Beste sein. Immer auffallen. Wenn ich jetzt an diese unschuldige Zeit denke, sehe ich meine Fehler. Aber sie wurden mir schoneingepflanzt, bevor ich überhaupt laufen konnte. Meine Familie war die typische Bänkerfamilie Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts, Mittelklasse und aufstrebend wollten sie die perfekte Hochzeit für mich. Ich war ihr Kapital und das wollten sie gut anlegen. Und ich hatte, wenn ich jetzt ehrlich zu mir bin, nichts dagegen. Ich wollte es nun mal so, ich wollte meine dummen Wünsche nach Geld, Aussehen, einem attraktiven Ehemann und einem wundervollen Haus befriedigen. Ich hätte alles dafür getan, bekam aber stattdessen dadurch alles genommen. Ich verachte mich dafür, dass ich Royce als perfekte Wahl ansah und dachte, Vera hätte es nicht so gut getroffen. Wie sehr ich mich getäuscht habe! Vera hat das Glück auf Erden gefunden und ich landete benutzt auf eben jener. _  
__  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

Und jetzt habe ich dennoch einiges davon bekommen, was ich wollte. Eine Familie, wenn auch keine Blutsverwandten. Einen wundervollen Mann, wenn auch keine Kinder. Ein Haus und ein Vermögen, wenn ich auch niemanden habe, dem ich etwas vererben kö könnte sagen ich brauche mich nicht zu beschweren, eigentlich will ich es auch nicht, denn ich habe soviel bekommen, aber nicht alles und das macht mich traurig. Ich wäre gerne ein Mensch. Aber die Menschen selbst wissen es nicht zu schätzen, ihr Mensch-Sein! Diese Anonymität in ihrer Masse. Aber wir sind nicht akzeptiert. Wir sind immer außen vor, gefürchtet zu Recht, aber alles unbewusst. Ja, wir sind berühmt. Vielleicht sogar die berühmtesten Fantasiewesen der Welt, nur mit dem Unterschied, das es uns wirklich gibt. Vampire. Wir sind berühmt auf eine kranke und verdrehte Weise.

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies_

_When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

Ich bin berühmt. Ich bin die Schönste an der Schule. Ich bin weit gereist und habe so viel von der Welt gesehen. Amerika rauf bis runter. Italien. Frankreich. England. Asien. Afrika. Ich habe studiert mit dem perfekten Abschluss. Ich fahre ein wunderschönes Auto und kann es auch noch selbst reparieren. Alle Jungs an meiner Schule wollen mich, aber keinen davon will ich. Jeder kennt mich, doch keiner liebt mich. 

_But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it_

Und jetzt hasse ich meine falschen, naiven, oberflächlichen Wünsche. Denn sie haben mich in diese Existenz gebracht. In diese Endlosschleife des Seins ohne wirklichen Sinn und Verstand. Es ist nicht so das ich mein Leben hasse. Ich kann nur nicht mehr mein altes Ich verstehen, wir ich mir so was wünschen konnte! So dumm war ich. Und ich bereue meine Wünsche jetzt, denn ich sehe ein, wie wenig mir das alles gebracht hat in meinem Leben. _  
_

_I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it_

Aber jetzt fange ich schon wieder an so dramatisch zu werden! Ich höre Edward schon bis hier hin schnauben, wenn er meine Gedanken abhört. Ja, abhört, du kleiner Schmarotzer! Nur weil du kein eigenes Leben hast, musst du dich nicht an meinem bereichern! Schlimmer als die Stasi! Ja, man kann sagen ich bin perfekt für die Rolle, die mir das Leben zugewiesen hat. Blond, blauäugig und oberflächlich. Niemand von diesen Einfaltspinseln um mich herum weiß wie klug ich bin, weiß das auch ich tiefgehendere Wünsche als nur ein neues Kleid habe. Ich passe halt einfach in das Bild, was sie sich von mir gemacht haben. Ein dummes Blondchen, immer diese Klischees! Aber ich spiele diese Rolle seit Jahren und ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, niemand anders würde passen, es ist nun mal so, ich bin gut in dem, was ich spiele.

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies_

_When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

Wie oft drehen sich meine Gedanken um diese Thema und wie oft habe ich mich schon damit…. „Miss Hale, würden sie mir bitte die Aufgabe 3 vorrechnen?"


End file.
